Sisters
by Saber Knight
Summary: During a break from work, Noire and Uni reveal their true feelings towards one another.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Noire was sitting in her office, working on a stack of paperwork when Uni came walking in, holding her own stack of paperwork. "I've finished filling these out, Onee-san." She said, setting the stack on her desk, before pulling off a few papers from the top. "I also filled out some quests to put up in the guild to deal with the growing monster populations around the outerlying villages. Will you check to see if the rewards are reasonable?" She asked, since Noire was the one who usually dealt with the finances.

As Noire looked through the papers she was impressed by how quickly and efficiently Uni had worked to take care of the entire stack of paperwork Noire had given her just two hours ago, and how appropriate the rewards were figured up for the quests. "It looks good, Uni." She said, smiling at her sister. "Well done."

Uni smiled, her eyes lighting up at her big sister's praise. "I'll go and post the quests right away!" With that, she started to turn away.  
Noire was about to let her go; but, on an impulse, she changed her mind. "Uni," She began, "how about we take a break first?"

Uni looked back, surprised, before she softly nodded. Noire smiled at her and gestured to the couch. "Take a seat. I'll go make us some tea." With that, Noire got up and headed into the kitchen.

Uni sat down at the couch, feeling that this was a bit strange. They didn't normally take breaks like this, especially together... since her big sister was a very hard worker and didn't like to take a break while Uni herself wanted to get her work done quickly and efficiently, often not taking the time for a cup of tea before her work was complete. There were exceptions, of course, such as it raining Neps... but this time it wasn't like that. Not only did her big sister get up away from her work, she also asked her to join her...

Suddenly, a sense of dread ran down Uni's spine. _Did I do something wrong? Is that why Onee-san wanted me to join her, so she could talk to me about it?_ The girl quickly shook her head. _No, that's not it! She said it herself... 'well done'._ Remembering that rare compliment from her big sister, the girl's cheeks reddened.

"Here you go." The sudden, unexpected voice next to her nearly made her jump straight up into the air. Noire, thankfully, didn't notice as she set a cup of hot tea on the table in front of Uni and then sat on the couch opposite of her little sister.

"Thank you." Uni softly said, taking the cup of tea and blowing on it a few times to cool it down before she took a sip. As expected, it was good.

Noire did likewise, sipping her tea as she looked at Uni. The CPU of Lastation had done this on an impulse, so she really didn't have an idea what to say now that they were sitting down together... But, as the woman looked at her little sister, she remembered how hard Uni has been working the past while. Rather, it was more accurate to say how hard she's been working ever since she was first born. The girl had kept at it all this time, even when Noire would admit that it got pretty tiring even for herself.

That made her kind of...

"Uni," Noire began, setting her tea down, "you've been working really hard all this time," Uni paused, confused, "and you've been getting better and better at it. I'm sure it won't be long before I let you handle some of the finances too." She said, smiling.

"I..." Uni whispered, looking down at the table before suddenly looking back up, "it's because I want to be more like you, Onee-chan! That's why... I work so hard!" Noire blinked, taken aback by this sudden confession. "You're so strong, so confident... I want to be just like you!" She continued, revealing her true feelings that she'd kept bottled up all this time.

Suddenly, Uni was wrapped in Noire's arms as her big sister hugged her. "Uni, it makes me happy to know you look up to me so much, but..." Noire looked at Uni in the eyes, "you're fine just the way you are. Don't be 'just like me', be 'yourself'. I don't want a little Noire as my little sister; I want my Uni."

"Onee-chan..." Uni, with tears in her eyes, wrapped her arms around Noire.  
"Uni... I'm proud of who you are. I'm proud to have you as my little sister." Noire told her, finally saying what she'd wanted to all this time.

Uni's hands tightened their hold on Noire as tears ran down her cheeks.

For so long she had wanted to hear that.

That her big sister was proud of her.

"I love you, Onee-chan!"  
"I love you too, Uni."

* * *

 **A/N: You start writing something, think you know how it's going to end, but how it flows together just makes it end in an unexpected way. Originally, Noire was going to give Uni a massage as a reward for all of her hard work, but then this happened, and I'm sticking with it~**


End file.
